Phantom Troupe Halloween Special
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: Party!Party! Laughs and memories!


It was a quiet afternoon. All of the troupe members (alive and present ones) were hanging out at the base. No jobs to do...Just a boring day.

"Hey Guys! It's a rare chance to have a day off so let's enjoy it!" Shalnark was blurting out cheerfully.

It seemed too cheerful. Something that a few people would find annoying. People as in Machi. Suddenly an envelope came flying in through the window and struck the wall. Nearly hitting Nobunaga's face.

" Oi! What the hell?!" He pulled out the letter and read it.

No one understood what he said. He was mumbling like a crazy fool. He then tossed the letter to Shalnark.

"Hmm..it says we're invited to a halloween party tommorrow!"

" What? Hell no!" Phinks protested knowing Shalnark would want to go.

Shalnark pouted and began drowning himself in his tears in a lonely corner. Shizuku patted his back as if her were a baby.

Shizuku was curious," What happens at these parties?"

" Well usually you dance,hangout,eat,and other stuff like that." Machi showed no interest in these things.

" Ahh..can we go? I want to see."

"Im not really against it but lets flip a coin to make it easier." Franklin suggested.

Shizuku picked heads and Franklin picked tails. In the end Shizuku won.

It was now halloween and they arrived at the mansion.

" Hold on a minute who invited us?" Machi grabbed Nobunaga by the shoulder.

" Well it said 'From your little friend'. I don't know what it means but it isn't a trap. Look at these people all are famous. From artists to financial groups."

" Well our clothes." She was obviously stalling.

" We are fine. Normal people don't wear these everyday."

When they walked inside it was incredible. It had tables with fancy desserts and sweets, there was an orchestra,everyone wore costumes,the decoration was very traditional,and there were even games for younger people. But what caught their eyes was the giant glass box. Inside was a life-sized doll. Appearing as if it were a child. About 12 or 13 years old. Phinks tapped on the glass teasingly.

" Stop messing around with her! That is the special attraction." They turned around to see Alex. She wore a Cleopatra costume. Which seemed to suit her.

" Hey doesn't it look like Julie?" Shalnark starred straight at the dolls eyes.

Perfect. A doll so human like and beautiful. Dressed in a black gothic lolita dress, a black and red rose choker, with her hair curled and styled as if a pro did it. The eyelashes were fairly long as well.

" That is Julie's. I got it for her but she didn't come today. So i decided to use it as an attraction. Want to see what it does?"

They nodded curious to see what would happen.

" Hannah,darling if you would please?" She gestured her to get the doll.

Hannah opened the door in the back and picked up the doll. She carried it very carefully outside and winded her up from the back.

" Kalluto hold her hand." She took Kalluto's hand and placed it inside the dolls.

" It feels real." Kalluto was astonished.

" it has special material. Now here is the special part." She winded her up more and more.

Slowly the doll stood up straight. It walked up closer to Feitan. Each step you could hear her creak. It placed its hand on his cheek. Slowly she moved away and looked up through the window on the roof. The moonlight showered her. Suddenly she began to sing.

" Wow..." Shizuku admired it while eating candy.

" No way this is anything like Julie." Phinks laughed.

The Doll then walked up to Phinks and grabbeb him by the collar," Hahhah..well it is you little eyebrow-less bastard?!" She was pissed.

After calming down she let go of him.

" Well you ruined my plan Baka!" She yelled at him as if she were an angry mother.

They were surprised still. She was pretty, prettier than usual. It seems she put effort into this.

" Well mom you said you had something t-" She quickly flinched.

"Oh you didn't...you little bit-" Suddenly she was tackled by a group of kids her age.

They were hugging and cuddling her to death. She patted them on the heads.

" Now now guys im dying.. Please let go.. Its only been 3 years." She said while trying to pull them off.

It was 2 boys and 2 girls. One girl had red hair and the other green. The boy had black the other blonde.

" Now then. Let me introduce you. Minna this is my old group. I debuted as an idol group with them. But i was separated and forced to go solo."

" Wahahaha! You!you! Sing-group! Hahaha!" Phinks and Nobunaga were drunk and laughed their asses off.

After the party and everyone except the group and troupe left. The group told them their names. Blonde boy was Jamison and the black Theodore. The red haired girl Cherry and the green haired Ivy.

When Julie sent off Ivy,Cherry,Theodore,and Jamison she rolled up in a blanket.

" What are you doing?" Machi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you guys sleeping over?"

" No-" she looked at Julie who put on an irresistible puppy dog face." Fine.."

She jumped up and cheered.  
" Hehe..First Lets do a make up challnge." She smiled wickedly while picking up her makeup set. Then she turned and glared at Kalluto,Feitan,and Shalnark...  
All three said , " Oh Crap..."

Few Minutes Later

" Hohoho! Don't you all look pretty!" Julie took pictures of them while they were duct taped to the seat.

Phinks and Franklin couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly Julie stopped taking photos.

" Feitan you look girlish? You wear a dress and have long hair...YOU'RE A GIRL!" Julie gave an overdramatic look.

" No!" Feitan protested angrily and cut himself free.

" Hmm is that so...THEN STRIP BOY!"

"What?!" He tried to run away.

"YOU HEARD ME STRIP! I MUST KNOW!" She then jumped on his back. She got too caught up in the excitement that she hit her head falling off his back and getting knocked down on the floor.

Upon closer inspection Machi saw that was asleep no knockedout. She flipped her onto her back.

" Get changed before you sleep."

"Yes mommy...ill but the cage after you sweep.." She said drowsily

" Ahh she is still half-asleep." With huge brute strength she kicked Julie waking her up.

" Hm?! Wha?! Oh yeah im up im up." Then she walked over under a table and came out through another door.

She wore a giant panda footie pajama hoodie.

"How did you do that?" Shalnark asked.

" Doors.." Lazily she shuffled her feet over to the couch and turned on the tv. The rest of the troupe joined her and argued about a movie to watch.

" Whale documentary!" Shalnark glared.

Shizuku," Comedy Nights with Lore Dullman!"

Phinks," Boxing!"

Feitan," Gore!"

Nobunaga," Ancient Azia battle!"

Furious Julie slammed a movie disk into the dvd player. " We're watching horror and thats that!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.

The next morning Alex walked in to see everyone heads on each others shoulders and cuddled up together. Slowly she put a blanket on top of them...

Well hope you enjoyed my halloween special! I might make one for every holiday! See you in my next story/chapter!  
~Julie


End file.
